


Touché

by idektvshows



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Angry Kissing, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Sexual Angst, seuxal tension, shouting and swearing, warning, warnings of offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: David and Julia fight





	Touché

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't strictly stick to the timeline but thats the fun of it all..
> 
> I would really appreciate all the love and feedback from this one in particular so if you're feeling generous (no pressure, promise) please leave a comment - thank you so much!

It was getting on for 10:00pm and David had been sat fidgeting for two going on three hours or so for Julia to finish up and join him, but alas, like usual, she was determined to finish and have a clean slate each evening, hence her work taking over and David really realised time stopped for no-one.

Now, being the prime ministers’ significant other, he understood her work and that her job was one of the most important ones in the country, if not, the world. Gosh, she was running the god damn country and the lengthy conversations they had before she took the job regarding her new role and the expectations it was enough for him to recite it in his sleep. He knew two things for certain, one: Julia never stopped working and two: she was a force to be reckoned with. At the beginning, when they were jointly recovering, her of the explosion and him finally seeking help from the effects of his army days', whilst the dust had temporary settled, she made him a promise and that was when she returned to work, which at the time was as Home Secretary and not the prime minister, she would put more effort and dedicate more time into them and step back when necessary to allow her aides to do the work - however, Julia was expectantly and obviously hypocritical because saying and promising to stick to one thing and actually proceeding and maintaining it were two entirely different things. One could argue that when making that promise, it was regarding her former job and therefore her promise had become contrived and therefore had to be counteracted.

Truth was, this year was unexpected and everything had happened too fast, with Julia stepping up to her dream role earlier than anticipated and David back at his old position he knew with the amount of time, precision and commitment needed in Julia's job, something had to give. He didn’t have a problem with his partner having more power - no, it was quite frankly a turn on, he loved seeing her so happy at the beginning and he was profoundly proud of her but he was frustrated because he hardly saw her and when he did, it wasn’t enough because everyone wanted pieces of her.

What started to irritate him beyond recognition and the hardest pill to swallow was that he couldn't be the one she needed and still almost a year on, that pissed him off. When he attended events with her, although he was trained, he couldn't protect her because she had her own team, despite his former role. Admittedly, some days, Julia wished she could have him back as her PPO because the protection from her team didn't feel near as sufficient or effective as Davids' was, it lacked experience and authority. With David, he challenged her the first time they met, he introduced her to a new perspective, one which wasn't her own, one which he argued against every time and she grew to value that, grew to appreciate that he would go against her wishes with the best of intentions. Although when she wished it was Davids head she was staring at in the back of the car, she would remind herself that mixing professionalism with pleasure never ended well - it went against the code of conduct and looking at how her previous marriage turned out, it was quite frankly inconceivable. The feeling of being safe with him as her bodyguard came hand in hand with falling in love with him, and despite it all, she chose allowing herself to fall deeper, with the chance to build a life and future with him in, than working with him because the idea of working closely with him and having feelings would have slowly destroyed the both of them. 

_“I’d rather have an awful day and come home to you, then have an awful day with you beside me, and then coming home, there would be no escape”_

_It wasn’t fathomable. So the choice was made._

* * *

 

“Let’s talk?” David suggested, placing his hands on her shoulders gently as he interrupted her whilst she meticulously worked through the numerous documents in front of her.

“I can’t. I’ve got” she sighed, turning her head to him and lifted up her paperwork to demonstrate and express the importance of her work, "all this to get through.” she gave him a lopsided and sorry looking smile in the hope he'd take the hint and leave her alone for a little while longer.

“But- you’ve been working twice as hard, you’ve not stopped for months - you look beyond exhausted” he whined slightly and began massaging her shoulders, she rolled her eyes subtly back into her head as he tried his best to convince her to take time for  _herself_. “You need to take a break” he told her formally, as if he was her boss.

She knew it, they both knew it, but she also needed to get through this.

“David” she uttered breathy, allowing herself to enjoy the massage for a few seconds before snapping out of the temptation and thus moving forward and out of his reach. “Just give me a bit more time?” she looked back at him, asking him softly but with a bit more insistence, she closed her eyes in the hope he'd disappear by the time she reopened them.

“You said that an hour ago” he huffed, stating the obvious and he placed a kiss to her exposed collarbone to lighten the slight tension created between them.

“I do not have the time to.. Talk, nor do anything else” she found herself getting frustrated and her patience wearing thin. "You know the unsociable hours this work requires, you know because you worked them!" she raised her voice, trying to get him to see reason. 

“I thought things might’ve been different this time, Julia” he droned and he watched her place her head in her hands and sigh. She knew when he used her name like that, in that bothersome tone, something was coming.

“Let’s  _not_ mull over this now” she clenched her jaw, raising her voice ever so slightly as she felt her temperature rising, indefinitely irritable at the blatant ignorance he had accustomed to the importance of her job.

“No," he interjected bluntly, "let’s do this now. We keep dancing around this but here we are again, hitting the same brick wall.” he enlightened her, his voice getting sharper and his accent getting thicker as he leaned against the chair, staring at her pointedly. She watched him prickly from her peripheral as his intense and demeaning gaze began to turn her mood sour.

“You’re unbelievable, petty and childish, you know that?!” she exasperated, her anger turning vastly into upset and met his gaze with her seething glare. 

“Well, you certainly would be familiar with that wouldn’t you?" he scoffed incredulously.  "You’re rude, cold and selfish." he stated matter-of-fact. "Sometimes I wonder why I am here!” he bit back pathetically, his accent coming out thick once again. He stood from his pitying and demeaning stance and turned away from her, covering his face with his hand and exhaled regretfully as he instantly felt a pang of guilt encompass him.

She glared at him bitterly, his words hitting her nerve endings, stinging her deeply because on some level they were true and apart of her knew he was right. She felt like she could cry, but self justification assured her of the fact that this was her job, her job to stand tall and to be venomous when deemed necessary.

In truth, many times, she had wondered why he hadn’t ended things, or why he hadn't left her given her easily triggered spiteful and ill-tempered attitude she required to survive in the job she was in.

“Fuck you, David!” she spat at him, standing up automatically and subconsciously finding her power within this low blow and unnecessary argument. 

“No, Julia, fuck you - go fuck yourself!” he spat back like a petulant child.

He watched her whisk past him, her destination the bottle of wine on the marble top of the middle kitchen island. She gripped her hands against the counter top edges until her knuckles turned white and let out an elongated sigh, trying to decipher the best course of action. She glanced indignantly at him, she was tired, irritated, disappointed and now seething. David, on the other hand, refused to look her in the eye in the fear he'd see something he wasn't prepared for. Trying to remain the adult in this absolute ill founded, insubstantial and selfish argument, she began to humorously chuckle as she poured the wine in spite of her bubbling temper that threatened to spill and cause an unreliable reaction that neither could prepare for. She put her game face on, her prime minister game face which happened to be far more intimidating, resolute and paramount than her home secretary ever was. Leaving the kitchen with her game face, she calmly and steadily made her way towards him where she stopped briefly at the kitchen threshold. Intentionally delaying time before meeting his eyes to demonstrate and induce tension around them, she eventually looked him in the eyes. 

“Maybe I will go fuck myself” she proclaimed, her eyebrow arching, informing him of the missed opportunity she was about to embark on without him. 

“Maybe you should” he agreed regretfully but not backing down or succumbing to her.  

“I will then” she smiled, sniffed the air subtly and with self satisfaction, she made her way to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

David stood, reeling and then it hit him like a slap across the face that he he had royally fucked up. Their first official argument as a couple and it was down to his own selfishness and his indulgence to get some self validation. Although, had the argument not occurred then, he was sure it would happen time and time again until they properly addressed the problem and dealt with it once and for all. Feeling insignificant and small he sheepishly made his way to the sofa where his jacket had been placed, grabbing it like a piece of rubbish, he put it on hurriedly and made his way to the front door. As he approached the small hall, he heard the familiar sound of the bedroom door clicking open and waited. Listening attentively he heard movement and as he turned, he found her stood in the doorway, she had undressed and put her comfortable clothes on. She looked disappointed, but forgiving and slightly desperate. He didn’t say anything, because there was nothing left, he just shrugged his shoulders which conveyed how apologetic he was, he looked defeatist and as if he was about to crumble beneath her to which she tilted her head as if she was offering him an olive branch - she offered a understanding smile and he knew that was all he would to receive - Julia Montague a woman who didn't offer much consolation or sympathy. Feeling the pull between them because regardless of the foundation of their petty argument, there was still love and desire there - he surged forward, his adrenaline taking over as he pulled her roughly into his body, it felt messily and clumsy initially before they grounded each other. Both fighting for the dominant title, gasping for air and for each other. 

“I really fucking hate you sometimes” she confessed bluntly between their kiss, taking his jacket off desperately as he smirked at her remark.

“Touché” he responded humorously which drove her insane and in retaliation she grabbed his shirt and pulled it apart so violently that some of the buttons fell to the floor which caused them to momentarily stop and look at each other, feeling slightly regretful, she bit her lip and looked at him with a level of self satisfaction which she knew he'd play with later, before they both burst into laughter - laughing at how ridiculous they both had been behaving before kissing again.

“You’ll have to pay for that” he poised.

“I am sure I can stretch to buying you a replacement” she humoured him.

They pulled apart, breathless, wanting, needing and desiring more from each other but currently being unable to anything but breathe and remain still to allow the emotion to wash over them.  Their foreheads touching, the feeling of him against her, the feeling of his chest heaving, his body sweating, reacting in the way it should to her made her hum in pleasure and self gratification. She cupped his face, focusing on the softness yet unevenness of his skin, she moved her head and looked into his piercing blue ocean like eyes which were glazed over with hunger and longing.

“You know I am in love with you right?” she enlightened him with a whisper, her voice slightly uneven and fearful of what his reaction might be. He smiled, his eyes lit up, all the tension and fear that had built ceasing to exist.

“I know” he nodded in agreement, his hands cupping her cheeks.

“Is that so?” she raised an eyebrow, her voice toying with him, it was her lame attempt to cover up her insecurities she felt.

“Yes.” he stated firmly, the smile still slapped across his face. He bent down and lifted her up, which unexpectedly caused her to squeal unsuspectingly. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and he effortlessly carried her, pushing her back against the wall with a passion filled thud.

“But the good thing is, is that I am in also in love with you too” he spoke unconditionally which made her beam with happiness. 

“Take me to bed” she requested, allowing herself to get caught up in their want - the desire they had between them taking control.

“At least we can agree on something” he wisecracked and decided to grant her wish. He took her into the bedroom and plonked her down on the bed.


End file.
